Love Game
by intothedaylight
Summary: A Clamp School Detectives fic. Clamp's student council is in need of a vice president and Suoh's cousin, Harumi, is up for the job. But with Nokoru being much of playboy in his high school life, things begin to stir between the two. It's all a Love Game.


This is much shorter than I planned it to be. Trust me, it'll be much better once Harumi (my OC) comes into play in the story more. The beginning introductions of Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira are taken from Wikipedia. In NO relation whatsoever to the Lady Gaga song.

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

The Clamp School is the brainchild of the Imonoyama zaibatsu. It is placed in a sprawling estate as big as a small city. Each of the five corners houses one of the five school divisions, which range from kindergarten through college, even graduate school. It also is a self-contained campus in Tokyo, it having its own city, complete with banks, shopping arcades, public utilities, as well as its own mass rapid transit system. The Clamp School's mission is to cater to all talented students, rich or poor.

Imonoyama Nokoru, a 10th grade student, later on 11th, and the High School Board Chairman and President. The youngest son of the Imonoyama zaibatsu, the founders of Clamp School, he has inherited the family fondness of doing absurd things just for the sake of doing them. Nokoru has one of the top IQs in a school full of geniuses and NASA has been vying for the mind of the high schooler since elementary. He also has the unique ability to detect a lady in distress from two kilometers away. For this reason, he established the Clamp School Detective Agency back in elementary school, though it has died down a bit once he started high school. He is also the only one out of the three young detectives that doesn't play a sport.

Takamura Suoh, a 9th grader, later on 10th, and the High School Board Secretary. Suoh is a martial arts expert, with a 3rd dan blackbelt in Karate, Judo, Aikido, and Kendo (he would have gone higher, but he ran out of competition), he's also good in kyudo. He is also the descendant of a Japanese ninja clan, and has sworn to protect Nokoru through anything. He is also responsible for making sure the chairman does all of his paperwork on time. His relationship with Azuya Nagisa is left unknown, for they are not exactly dating, but they surely have strong feelings for each other, for every time one is mentioned about the other, they blush.

Ijyuin Akira, an 8th grader, later on 9th, and the High School Board Treasurer. Akira is a first-class chef, a trait he inherited from his father. He lives with his two mothers and has also inherited his father's legacy as the notorious thief 20 Masks, but no one except Utako knows of this, for it seems impossible for a klutzy and sweet kid like Akira. He is currently "engaged" to Ohkawa Utako (not exactly official, yet, but as proclaimed by Utako).

* * *

Nokoru's blue eyes stared up and down at the mountain of papers and files that were piled up high annd surrounded the entire student council room. He sighed and had a sweat drop upon his brow. _I know Suoh wants me to… but…_ He glanced out the window at the clear blue sky and rays of sunshine through. He walked up to it and pressed his hand on the cool glass. "Ah… why does high school have to have so much more work? And they say high school's supposed to be the most fun years of your life…" the student Council President sighed and went back to sitting at his desk. He took the first folder he saw and opened it up. "Candidates for Student Council President" it read. He browsed through it to see how many of them there were.

"One… two… …eight…" He paused and looked at the file once more. "…eight candidates?" He huffed in frustration and looked at the door, knowing Suoh was going to be right there as soon as he made a break for it. He could feel his presence right beyond the door. "Mm… GEEZ! Why me!" He huffed once more and decided to look through the files. He seemed bored with the task because every candidate seemed the same: high IQ, excelling with talents… with all of them being boys so far.

But the last candidate caught his eye. For one, it was a girl, and secondly…

"SUOH!" Nokoru screamed out loud, causing the two large, oak doors to be busted open by the blue-haired secretary. "Kaichou? Kaichou! What's wrong!" Suoh screeched and ran up to the desk once he saw the confused and shocked look on the blonde's face as he looked at the files in his hand. "Um… Kaichou? D-Daijoubu?"

"Suoh…" Nokoru spoke in a low voice.

"H-Hai…?"

"Suoh… do you… KNOW THIS GIRL!" Nokoru hollered to his secretary and shoved the piece of paper to his face. Suoh took a good look at the document and then glanced at the photo. "Harumi-chan?"

"SO YOU KNOW HER!"

"ITAI, KAICHOU!" Suoh screamed back. Nokoru sunk back into his seat. "Sorry… but… you know her? I mean, you two have the same surname after all."

He nodded in response. "Yeah, I know her. She's Koji-kun's little sister. She's been studying music abroad in England for the past six years. I know her grades aren't as high as most of these candidates, but she has much potential. Once she puts her mind to something, she'll achieve at whatever it is." Suoh smiled at the small picture of his cousin. Nokoru circled around his desk and stood next to Suoh. "Sounds like you two are close."

"Kinda. We grew up together. Me, her, and Koji-kun. She IS part of the ninja clan excels in acrobatics and stealth, but will barely ever use weapons of any sort."

"Ehhhh… sou dayo…" Nokoru peered over his shoulder and looked at her file again. She was of higher rank in kyudo (Japanese archery) than Suoh, is a major for music, particularly the cello, flute, and piano, and has an interest in tea ceremonies and flower arranging. Suoh looked over at Nokoru and narrowed down his eyes at him. "Kaichou…"

"What is it, Suoh-kun?" Nokoru asked with the usual grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it."

"What do you mean…?"

Suoh sighed and leaned upon Nokoru's desk and gave him a serious look. "Kaichou, you're different than you were from back in elementary and middle school. I know how you are with girls…"

"Whatever could you mean, Suoh?" he said, giving such an innocent smile. Suoh shook his head and sighed. "Don't. Besides, she has a boyfriend."

"Eh? Who?"

"Ichiro Matsumoto."

"WHAT! How can a girl like her go for a guy like that!"

Suoh bonked Nokoru lightly on the head with his fist. "You don't even know her, but I agree with you."

"Ne, ne, when is she coming?"

The secretary sighed once more. "She'll be arriving here next week and attending here next semester, when Akira can attend the high school portion of Clamp."

"Oh, I see."

"KONNICHIWA!" little Akira said, bursting with his usual gleefulness as he walked in with a tray full of tea and several sweets. "Let's eat, ne? Ah, you're discussing the vice president candidates? Let me see! Let me see!" He placed the tray down on the coffee table by the couches and ran up to his two friends. He looked at the file that was in Suoh's hands. "Ehh… who's this?"

"Suoh's cousin!" Nokoru said.

"She's really pretty!"

"Oi…" Suoh said. "Let's just get on with this meeting."

* * *

It was about nine at night when the phone rang at the Takamura estate, particularly Suoh's. He just got dressed after he took a shower and placed a towel around his shoulders. He walked down his the stairs to where the phone was and answered it.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Suoh-kun?" a female voice said over on the other end.

"Harumi-chan? Hisashiburi! How are you? Isn't it pretty early over there?"

She giggled a bit. "Only around six. I'm fine. How is everything over there? Still secretary?"

"Everything's alright. Koji-kun's still as stubborn as ever. And, of course I'm still secretary! Who else could fit the position?" She giggled once more at Suoh's comment. "Oh, Harumi-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Would you like to be the student council vice president for Clamp School?"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Of course. Nokoru-kaichou's still as lazy as ever and I think you could help. Ah, if you don't mind the work!"

"Okay. I'd love to help. Ah! I have to go to school now! I'll see you next week. Ja ne!"

"Un. Jaa." And the two hung up their phones. Suoh leaned his back against the wall. "Harumi… will you be alright?"


End file.
